Bivouac
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène : The Widomaker. les pensées de Mac et Nikki.


Aurélia

Fic Mac n°6

Disclaimer : l'univers de MacGyver ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : les pensées de MacGyver et de Nikki Carpenter.

Genre : Missing scène « Accident en haute montagne »

Avertissement : Pour mieux suivre cette histoire il est conseillé d'avoir vu les quelques épisodes de la saison 3 où apparaît Nikki Carpenter

J'ai situé l'épisode « accident en haute montagne » comme le dernier de cette série de 5 épisodes.

BIVOUAC

1

Nikki

J'ai signé ce matin avec la fondation Phoenix. MacGyver se trouvait dans le bureau de Pete quand il lui a annoncé. J'ai senti de l'agacement dans son regard bien qu'il m'ait complimentée de cet engagement. Mais tout de suite il a demandé de ne pas travailler avec moi s'il n'en avait pas envie. Quel goujat ! Il était là affalé dans ce fauteuil, les cheveux coiffés avec un pétard ! et éternuant sans arrêt dans son mouchoir. Je l'aurai battu tellement il m'agaçait.

Finalement c'est vers lui que je me suis tournée quand j'ai été agressée deux fois dans la même journée ! Bien que j'aie finalement changé d'avis, ce petit fouineur est allé consulter mon dossier sans mon avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache la vérité sur la mort de mon mari. Je culpabilisais trop, c'est moi qui aurais dû être dans cette voiture, c'est moi qui aurais du sauter, pas lui. Mac me l'a fait comprendre un peu brutalement, en me criant dessus, mais il avait raison. La chaleur de ses bras m'a aussitôt envahie, j'ai pleuré malgré moi contre son épaule…les nerfs avaient lâché, la souffrance et la peur de cette journée étaient parties dans un flot de larmes. Je me sentais mieux et pouvais l'aider dans la recherche des malfaiteurs.

2

Mac

La première fois que j'ai vu Nikki c'était à l'ambassade du Ganastan dans le bureau personnel d'Amir Sumal. J'étais venu fouiner dans l'ordinateur à la recherche de preuves sur la mort de Dany Barret. Puis elle était entrée, caché par les rideaux de la pièce je l'ai vue arriver, lui ai mis la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier mais traîtreusement elle m'a fait tomber par un coup bas et je me suis retrouvé plié en deux sur le sol à essayer de reprendre ma respiration.

Une sacrée bonne femme quand même ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour coopérer mais quand elle m'a envoyé au commissariat pour avoir faussement volé sa voiture j'ai compris que j'avais à faire à forte partie, et que désormais il me faudrait compter avec mademoiselle Carpenter.

Avec Pete nous avions monté un plan machiavélique pour faire tomber l'attaché du Ganastan trop avide de pierres précieuses, celui-ci perdant tout jugement devant un bon gros piège prenant la forme de superbes diamants, les célèbres douze petites sœurs, convoitées par les plus grands amateurs du monde entier. Je dois avouer que Nikki a parfaitement tenu son rôle d'appât dans cette histoire et que le traître fut mis hors d'état de nuire après une course folle et un petit stratagème de ma part obligeant la valise pleine de diamants à s'ouvrir devant l'ambassadeur lui même. Une belle réussite.

A plusieurs reprises j'ai eu à travailler avec Nikki, et je dois avouer que cela ne m'enchantait guère. J'aimais être seul, libre de mes mouvements et de mes tactiques. A chaque opération, un plan différent, pas toujours déterminé à l'avance. La plupart du temps il me fallait improviser en catastrophe et je n'ai eu bien souvent la vie sauve que grâce à mon imagination peu conformiste qui me faisait trouver des solutions à la limite de la régularité et de la plus élémentaire prudence. Travailler avec Nikki c'était mettre le pied dans le monde des agents secrets classiques, qui n'agissaient que grâce à un plan bien préparé, des ordres précis, une hiérarchie à respecter et surtout une arme à feu, chose que je détestais plus particulièrement. Alors forcément nous n'étions jamais d'accord, je la traitais de bureaucrate et elle, me lançait à la tête des épithètes du genre : imprudent, fou, non professionnel, ingérable… Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous.

Alors ce matin quand Pete m'a appris que Nikki avait signé avec la fondation j'ai pris mes distances tout de suite, je ne voulais pas être obligé de travailler avec elle. C'était hors de question ! Mais Pete avait l'air d'accord, puisqu'il a ajouté que Nikki avait le droit de travailler seule, si elle le souhaitait. Je poussais un ouf de soulagement, elle s'en aperçut et commença de critiquer mes méthodes peu orthodoxes. Finalement Pete las de nous entendre nous disputer nous a renvoyé de son bureau en m'ordonnant d'aller soigner mon rhume. Nous nous sommes quittés froidement sur le parking de la fondation. Je ne savais pas que quelques heures plus tard elle viendrait me demander de l'aide.

3

Nikki

Sa meilleure amie est tombée en montagne sous ses yeux. Elle s'est tuée, une alpiniste chevronnée pourtant ! que s'est-il passé ? Ils étaient seuls tous les deux à gravir le redoutable mur vertical du Whidomaker. J'ai appris par Pete que MacGyver avait le vertige, qu'il s'efforçait de le provoquer et de le vaincre par tous les moyens. Alors se lancer dans une telle escalade relevait de la folie. Mais Mac est inconscient ! prêt à relever tous les défis, même et surtout celui de la mort comme s'il ne tenait pas à la vie. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant aimer la vie que lui. Il a des goûts simples, il est proche de la nature, les biens matériels ne l'attirent pas. Il a ce qu'il faut sans plus mais il passe sa vie à courir au devant de toutes sortes de dangers, pourquoi ?

Je suis allée trouver Pete, car je m'inquiétais pour MacGyver. Après l'accident il était resté une nuit entière incapable de bouger accroché à ce bout de rocher. Il avait fallu un hélicoptère pour le chercher car il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Pete était surpris de me voir et lui aussi s'inquiétait du sort de son ami qui se terrait dans son cabanon au pied de la montagne.

Pete fut surpris de mon inquiétude. Il est vrai que je me disputais tout le temps avec Mac et que nous n'étions d'accord sur rien. Mais un « je ne sais quoi » me poussait à agir. Mon sommeil était perturbé depuis que je le savais seul là bas, ne voulant voir personne et restant des journées entières à ruminer de noires pensées. Pete avait bien tenté de le ramener vers le monde des vivants, il lui avait même proposé des missions, mais il s'était fait jeter d'une manière un peu brutale qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à MacGyver. L'inquiétude me rongeait, je devais agir. Pete ne voyait pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus, mais il n'insista pas et me conseilla d'aller voir Elard, dans sa boutique du fond de la vallée. Ce vieil homme au courant de tout, sans arrêt pendu au téléphone à papoter avec la vallée entière, me serait sans doute d'un grand secours.

C'est le cœur serré que je vis MacGyver, pâle, mal rasé, assis sans bouger sur le ponton, les yeux dans le vague. L'accueil qu'il me réserva fut tel que je l'avais imaginé. Il me dit des choses désagréables et me demanda de partir immédiatement. Mais il en fallait plus pour me désarmer. J'insistais. Alors dans une froide colère il commença à se diriger vers le chalet. Il s'accusait pratiquement d'avoir poussé Mike dans le vide. Sa voix tremblait quand il me dit

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre », C'est à ce moment que dans le chalet tout avait basculé, le tueur Murdoc était de retour prêt à descendre MacGyver pour se venger. Mac sembla d'un coup se réveiller sous le choc, il nous sauva in extremis du chalet en flamme. Il nous sortit de la voiture piégée et quand il se jeta sur moi pour m'empêcher de sauter sur les mines, je compris à cet instant que finalement Murdoc venait peut être, bien malgré lui, de lui sauver la vie. Le retour brutal à l'action avait réveillé Mac d'une torpeur malsaine, où il risquait peut être de se perdre.

Après une folle poursuite à travers la montagne. J'ai vu arriver Murdoc suspendu à une corde, balançant un couteau dans le bras de Mac, qui, dans un réflexe de survie lui a jeté un nuage de craie dans les yeux. Profitant de la déstabilisation du tueur il lui a défait son mousqueton et dans un hurlement Murdoc a basculé dans le vide. Moi aussi j'ai failli le suivre mais Mac m'a obligée à m'accrocher pour remonter sur le rocher, à pousser de toutes mes forces sur mes pieds. Nous sommes restés un moment assis là, à reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits. Puis malgré moi j'ai continué d'attaquer verbalement. C'était plus fort que moi ! il m'a regardé avec ce sourire ensorceleur qui m'a encore mise davantage en colère. Quel diable d'homme ! frôler la mort le faisait rire alors que moi j'étais encore terrorisée de ce qui m'aurait pu m'arriver. Finalement nous sommes repartis vers le haut, nous avons regrimpé toute cette montagne, refait en sens inverse le chemin difficile et escarpé. Je n'en pouvais plus. De temps à autre il se retournait pour voir si je le suivais, et il m'attendait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je l'aurais battu.

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée tandis que je tombais sur la roche glacée, épuisée par cette montée où l'on risquait au moindre pas de se rompre le cou. J'avais le cœur qui cognait fort et je tremblais de froid. Beaucoup trop épuisée pour parler, je me recroquevillais sur moi même pour tenter vainement de me réchauffer. Je n'étais vêtue que d'un blouson léger et je n'avais pas du tout prévu de crapahuter dans cette montagne inhospitalière.

-Nikki ! il ne faut pas rester là me dit-il en me prenant par la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout.

Mais cette remontée m'avait épuisée et je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes.

-Je ne peux plus avancer dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher me dit-il. Ici les nuits sont très froides, il faut regagner la forêt où l'on pourra se protéger.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas passer la nuit dehors !

Je ne voyais pas son visage dans la pénombre et c'était sûrement préférable, car son assurance m'agaçait autant qu'elle me rassurait.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solution et tu le sais, Murdoc a miné la route qui redescend dans la vallée il n'est pas question de franchir ce passage ce soir. On verra quand il fera jour demain.

Me soutenant il m'aida à faire les deux ou trois cents mètres qui nous séparaient de la forêt. Il fallait faire très attention, le terrain était dangereux, la nuit était sombre et nous n'avions pas de lampe.

Dans la forêt l'obscurité était totale et je savais que le sol était dangereux, plein de trous. Mais Mac s'arrêta des les premiers arbres.

-On va rester ici. Aide moi Nikki !

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-On va se creuser un nid dans les aiguilles de pin. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer..

Les aiguilles de pins, heureusement ce n'était pas cela qui manquait. J'aidais MacGyver à creuser, nous n'avions que nos mains, mais la terre était meuble et heureusement pas trop humide. Mac ramassa le plus d'aiguilles de pins qu'il put trouver.

-Passe moi ton blouson Nikki !

-Mon blouson, mais tu veux ma mort MacGyver ! Il n'en est pas question.

-Nikki, ce n'est pas le moment ! fais moi confiance !

Le ton de sa voix m'incita à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je sentis de l'agacement. Après tout c'était lui le roi du bricolage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ?

J'entendis un bruit de tissu que l'on fendait, adieu joli blouson !

-Je vais réunir nos deux vestes par la fermeture éclair, si elles sont de la même taille et les bourrer les doublures d'aiguilles de pins,

Je l'entendis fourrager dans le noir et quelques minutes plus tard il avait fait une sorte d'édredon rustique.

-On se mettra ça comme une couverture sur la tête et le haut du corps, cela nous préservera un peu de l'humidité. et ça grattera moins ajouta t-il d'un ton ironique.

La nuit heureusement, m'empêchait de voir son sourire en coin !

Mais malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son ingéniosité.

Nous nous sommes allongés serrés l'un contre l'autre et Mac nous a recouverts avec les aiguilles, puis nous nous sommes enfouis sous cette couette inattendue. . Il me prit dans ses bras de la manière la plus naturelle du monde, comme si cela était la seule solution pour m'empêcher de mourir de froid. Ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine et j'entendais son cœur dont les battements me berçaient. Bientôt je cessais de trembler et je me laissais doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

Mac

Nikki était une femme pleine de ressources et sous ces airs grognons elle cachait un grand cœur, mais ça je l'ai découvert petit à petit. Cette inquiétude qu'elle avait manifestée à mon égard m'avait touché beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. La mort de Mike m'avait plongé dans le désespoir. Mike m'aimait, elle me l'avait dit quelques minutes avant de décrocher de la falaise, je n'avais pas su quoi répondre, gêné par sa franchise. Depuis je culpabilisais à mort. Sous le choc de mon refus, elle était repartie, beaucoup trop vite, des larmes plein les yeux et je n'avais pas su l'arrêter. J'étais loin de penser qu'il put lui arriver quelque chose, elle était une montagnarde aguerrie. J'étais anéanti par cet accident. Cela m'avait paralysé et ôter toute envie de vivre. J'étais incapable de redescendre de cette maudite montagne. Le vertige s'était emparé de moi, la douleur et la culpabilité m'avaient totalement aveuglé.

Pete était venu me voir et je l'avais durement envoyé promener. Maintenant je le regrettais.

Le corps de Nikki contre le mien, je me sentais apaisé. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'accident. Je n'avais pas sommeil car je sortais de huit jours de léthargie à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Et la poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par le retour de Murdoc ne s'apaisait que lentement.

Le nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, je me réchauffais progressivement. La température était descendue rapidement dès la tombée du jour. Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, et gémit. Il est vrai que la couche était dure et nos mouvements limités. Au dessus de nous les pins gémissaient dans le vent naissant.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'une aube grise éclairait l'horizon. Je la secouais

-Nikki, debout ! il va faire jour !

Elle grogna et ouvrit un œil timide

-Mais il pleut !

-Oui, il faut filer vite d'ici avant d'attraper la mort luis dis-je.

Je détachais les deux blousons, et lui remis le sien. Elle l'enfila avec une grimace, les aiguilles passaient à travers le tissu. Je remis le mien également. Puis la prenant par la main, nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers les restes du chalet de Pete.

Nikki était résistante je devais bien l'admettre, nous n'avions rien avalé depuis la veille, et elle marchait vaillamment sans rien dire. Mais elle se cramponnait à ma main à m'écraser les doigts.

-MacGyver je n'en peux plus me dit-elle au bout d'une heure.

Je la sentais épuisée car il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix.

-On va s'arrêter un moment. Il y a un torrent près d'ici. On va pouvoir se désaltérer.

-Et se laver ajouta t–elle ! on est sale comme des cochons.

C'était vrai, son visage était sillonné de marbrures sombres, ses mains noires et ses vêtements en piteux état. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir moi non plus.

L'eau du torrent fut une bénédiction. Nous avons bu et fait une toilette sommaire. Le froid n'incitait pas à la baignade et même si je l'avais fait ce qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé particulièrement, remettre mes vêtements sales m'aurait gêné.

De la cabane de Pete il ne restait rien que quelques planches fumantes. Même les boites de conserve avaient explosé, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de ce côté, pourtant se nourrir devenait urgent.

Il était hors de question de traverser la route minée. Les secours allaient bientôt arriver, dès qu'il ferait grand jour. Malheureusement le temps était mauvais et des nuages bas filaient dans la vallée obscurcissant la vue, Un sauvetage par hélicoptère devenait difficile.

-Nikki tu vas te placer au dessus de la route pour empêcher les gens de passer au cas où quelqu'un viendrait par là.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose à manger.

-Après tu désactiveras les mines ?

Je souris de sa naïveté, ou bien elle était inconsciente du danger, ou elle me mettait sur un piédestal, ce qui m'aurait étonné.

Je répondis calmement :

-Non, c'est trop dangereux et il y en a de trop.

-Je croyais que tu étais un spécialiste du déminage dit-elle, déçue.

-Pas dans ces conditions, il faut du matériel et beaucoup de patience.

Je m'éloignais vers la forêt tandis qu'elle prenait son poste au dessus de la route.

« spécialiste du déminage » cela me faisait sourire. Pas vraiment en fait. Je me souvins des vielles mines de l'île aux chèvres qui m'avait donné des sueurs froides. Mais là c'était tout autre chose, une barrière impénétrable qu'avait faite Murdoc. Lui seul aurait été capable de les franchir car il connaissait exactement leur emplacement. Il en avait peut être enterré quelques unes et le connaissant je n'en aurais pas été surpris. Il faudrait une véritable équipe de spécialistes pour en venir à bout.

Nikki

La pluie tombait depuis quelques minutes seulement et j'étais déjà trempée. MacGyver était parti depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà et le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter. J'entendis soudain des pas derrière moi. C'était lui !

-Alors ? dis-je en claquant des dents.

-Je n'ai trouvé que quelques framboises, des champignons et des pignons de pins.

-Des champignons, c'est hors de question ! je ne veux pas mourir empoisonnée en plus d'être gelée !

Il ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il me jeta en disait long. Je l'agaçais visiblement. C'est vrai que je ne supportais pas trop la vie à la dure. Et puis là mon estomac qui grognait sans cesse ne m'incitait pas à apprécier la vie sauvage.

-Aide moi à trouver du bois pour faire du feu.

-Tu as des allumettes demandais-je pleine d'espoir ?

-Nikki !

-Ok j'y vais.

Le bois n'était pas ce qui manquait dans une forêt, mais trouver du bois sec par temps de pluie n'était pas une mince affaire. J'eus l'idée de fouiller sous les aiguilles de pins et là je trouvais beaucoup de brindilles sèches.

Les bras pleins de branches je retournais près des décombres de la cabane. Mac avait nettoyé tout autour pour que le feu ne se propage pas au delà et trouvé quelques pierres, pour marquer l'emplacement du foyer.

Le feu eut du mal à prendre en raison de l'humidité, mais bientôt une timide flambée jaillit. Dans les décombres Mac trouva une casserole toute cabossée qui servit à cuire les champignons. Puis sur une vielle plaque de métal il fit griller les pignons.

J'observais ses gestes amples et précis. Comme il était rassurant ! Il ne semblait pas inquiet, le froid ne paraissait avoir aucune prise sur lui, ni la faim non plus. Malgré moi, je commençais à réviser mon jugement sur cet homme qui m'apparaissait sans méthode dans ses actions et totalement brouillon. Mais il ne l'était pas du tout en réalité.

J'aimais avoir les situations bien en main. Pour moi une bonne mission devait être préparée dans ses moindres détails. Laisser la place à la fantaisie était faire preuve d'amateurisme. Et pourtant j'étais bien placée pour savoir que tout ne se déroulait pas toujours comme on le désirait. Mais je devais bien reconnaître une qualité à MacGyver, il pouvait se débrouiller en toute circonstance.

Une bonne odeur de cuisine vint chatouiller mes narines et je me sortis de mes pensées.

-Il va falloir manger avec les doigts me dit MacGyver. Tu crois que tu pourras y arriver !

Il cherchait à m'asticoter mais je ne le regardais même pas et plongeais mes doigts dans la casserole

-Attention c'est brûlant !

C'était trop tard, dans ma hâte à me mettre quelque chose sous la dent je m'étais fait mal.

-Tiens, prend une brindille, ce sera plus facile.

J'évitais à tout prix son regard, car je sentais l'énervement me gagner. J'étais sale, épuisée, mourant de faim. Une très mauvaise journée !

Nous avons fait le plus étrange repas de ma vie. Les champignons manquaient d'assaisonnement mais ils étaient fondants sous la langue. Les pignons de pins croustillaient et les framboises m'apparurent délicieusement fraîches.

Ce n'était pas copieux, mais cela réussit à calmer notre faim.

A la fin du repas nous sommes restés assis autour près du feu. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que d'attendre les secours.

Mac se rapprocha de moi :

-Tu te sens mieux Nikki ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

-Je regrette dit Mac

-Quoi ?

-De t'avoir entraînée dans toute cette histoire.

-Tu veux parler de Murdoc ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il est mort.

-Et puis je voulais te remercier aussi, d'être venue aux nouvelles. Je t'ai très mal accueillie. Excuse moi.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots comme s'ils avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche, mais je les avais entendus.

Il avait la tête baissée et contemplait le feu. C'était la première fois que vraiment je le regardais, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et rejetés en arrière, une barbe de trois jours lui envahissait le menton. Mon cœur battait sourdement dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais soudain la bouche sèche et le cœur fou.

Il ne semblait pas me voir et je ne bougeais pas.

Pas lui ! non ! c'était la dernière personne avec qui je souhaitais avoir une relation !

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Le vent s'était levé et chassaient les nuages noirs accrochés aux montagnes.

MacGyver avait réactivé le feu avec des vieilles planches trouvées dans les décombres. Une flambée haute et claire s'élevait vers le ciel. La température s'était radoucie et avec l'arrivée du soleil je pus enfin me débarrasser de mon blouson.

Mac sourit en entendant le soupir de soulagement que je poussais. Je détournais la tête. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le supporter et pourtant je n'avais rien à lui reprocher que cette attirance envers lui. C'était purement physique et ça passera pensais-je sans trop de conviction. En tout cas une chose était sûre, dès que je serais rentrée j'essaierai d'oublier cette nuit là où je me sentais si bien dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il le fallait.

Nous avons attendu deux heures encore avant que le bruit d'un hélicoptère ne nous fasse lever et agiter les bras en l'air comme des moulins à vent. Nous devions avoir l'air d'épouvantails. En tout cas moi, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi sale et peu à mon avantage. Je ne rêvais que d'une douche brûlante et d'un bon lit.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là, une joie m'a envahie, le soulagement peut être. Toujours est-il que j'ai sauté au cou de Mac et sans savoir comment ses lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les miennes. Nous avons échangé un baiser qui est devenu très vite fougueux.

Pendant ce temps là, l'hélicoptère a atterri et Pete Thornton s'est dirigé vers nous.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis tant pressé a t-il dit en nous voyant. Vous savez très bien vous débrouiller tout seuls. »

J'ai pu lire du soulagement dans le regard de Pete quand il a vu le visage détendu de MacGyver. Il avait eu très peur pour son ami et pour moi par la même occasion.

C'est en riant et pleurant de soulagement que je suis montée dans l'hélico en me promettant bien de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette montagne.

FIN

10


End file.
